Fanon Death Match: Rosa the Hedgehog vs. Cydik the Techno-Hedgehog
Overview Hello everybody and welcome to Fanon Death Match! i'm nickolasds your host for today (and ever) today for the Second episode, we ha- "Now wait just a Second." What Nick Why are you here. "Cuz I have nothing to do." OK Then, as I was saying, Today we have, Rosa the Cyber-Travelling Hedgehog vs. Cydik, The Genius Hedgehog. Analyses Rosa Rosa has one unique power. She can travel into cyberspace at will, by touching an exposed wire of any electronic device. From cyberspace, she can access information, and make the device do... interesting things. However, there is one major downside to this: she needs an exposed wire to exit, as well. If the exposed wire she used to get in gets fixed, she gets trapped, Also She has A pretty Intresting History, She and Cydik have CANONICALLY MET! Matter of Fact, Cydik is the Reason she has her power, Quote "Rosa was implemented with code by Cydik. He had coding for a weapon, and needed to give it form. As such, when he first met Rosa, he used her as the form for his weapon. He implemented her with code, but a few of her friends came to the rescue. The code that was going to control her had been removed, but the rest of the code had been implemented. This gives her the unique ability she possesses, and the glowing stripe on her quill." '' Rosa's Weakness is Electricity, While electricity does not damage her more than any other element, it does cause her code to affect her in weird ways, and cause her to act erratically. As such, she has to be extremely careful in cyberspace. But Cydik doesn't have Electrokinesis so that won't be a problem. Cydik Cydik does have some powers Cyber-Space - Cydik can travel into Cyber-Space at will, he can for example change text Cydik can also take viruses and transfer them to someone else, he can do all sorts of stuff in Cyber-Space. Teleportation and Infinite Back-Pack - Cydik is able to Teleport using a device called by him as Cydik! I got this! He also has a Backpack that could give Link and Villager's Pockets a run for their money, it can store infinite items, that is why he keeps so many devices in his back-pack, it uses teleportation to grab things seemingly out of NOWHERE. Super Speed - He is as fast as a Bullet Train. "This Should be an Intresting fight as it could go into Cyberspace." Nick does have a point, but anyways, The combatents are set! *In sync with Nick.* "IT'S TIME FOR A FANON DEATH MATCH!" IT'S TIME FOR A FANON DEATH MATCH! The Battle Cydik walked down a pathway. Rosa saw him. "'HEY! YOU ARE THAT LITTLE SHITHEAD THAT CODED ME AND MY POWERS!'''" Rosa said with her quill glowing red. "Calm down, Rosa." Cydik said. "NO I WILL END YOU!" Rosa yelled. FIGHT! Rosa ran and started hitting him. Cydik Sighed before dodging all her hits, he pulled out a Taser Sword and swung at her. Rosa dodged it. Rosa kicked it out of his hand then grabbed it and swung at him. "OK, Let's end this!" Cydik said before taking out Gauntlets and putting them on. "What are those?" Rosa said nervously. "Electricity Gauntlets." Cydik said before shooting electricity at Rosa. Rosa backflipped over the electricity, Cydik chased her to his lab "Nowhere to run!" Cydik said before getting his gauntlets kicked off. "Hey!" "Sup." Rosa said before going into Cyberspace, Cydik followed her in. "Grrrr..." Cydik growled before attacking her. After a while Cydik started to lose. Rosa then knocked him out of Cyber-Space! "OK Then!" Cydik said, he cut the section of the wire Rosa was in took out Electric Overloaders and put them on the sides of the wire so she couldn't escape. Cydik turned them on. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosa screamed holding her head twitching, Then the Wire Blew up! K.O.! That was an intresting fight! Now the reason Rosa lost was because she is not as good a fighter as Cydik "Nor is she as smart as Cydik." That's right. Cydik's Weapons were just to much for Rosa. "However Rosa got the Edge in Cyber-Space as She goes into Cyber-Space way more often than Cydik. She goes in Almost Everyday, and Cydik goes in like once a Month." That's right Nick, The winner, is Cydik. Got a Suggestion for a battle? Comment right there! :D Category:Fanon Death Match